Council of Ministers (Kazulia)
The 'Council of Ministers of Kazulia ' (or simply the Cabinet of Kazulia) consists of the Prime Minister (President of the Council of Ministers) and his/her respective ministers. Deputy Prime Minister (Vice-presidents of the Council of Ministers) and presidents of committees specified in statutes may also be appointed to the Cabinet. The Council of Ministers is the body which exercises executive power. Under the Public Administration Branches Act the Prime Minister, who heads the Council of Ministers, enjoys a considerable degree of freedom in decisions concerning its personnel. The Prime Minister may create, combine, or dissolve departments, change their area of responsibility, and even apply to the Monarch to expand the Council of Ministers to include ministers without portfolio, or coordinators for projects performed by the Council of Ministers, e.g. reform of the educational system or health service. The Council of Ministers also manages the current policy of state, ensures the execution of the law by issuing ordinances, coordinates and controls the work of government administrative bodies, ensures public order and the internal and external security of the state, protects the interests of the State Treasury, approves the draft of the budget, and supervises its execution. The Council of Ministers also signs international agreements which require ratification, and can revoke other international agreements. Members of the Council of Ministers are jointly responsible to the Stortinget for the operation of the government; they can also be individually responsible for the tasks entrusted to them by the Prime Minister or falling within the authority of their ministries. Any breach of the law or crime related to the offices they hold carry the risk of trial before the State Tribunal, a special court appointed by Stortinget. Current Composition |July 4620 |- |Department of Foreign Affairs (Utenriksdepartementet) |Minister of Foreign Affairs (Utenriksminister) | |July 4620 |- |Department of Domestic Affairs (Institutt for innenriksdepartementet) |Minister of Domestic Affairs (Inrikesminister) | |July 4620 |- |Department of Finance (Finansdepartementet) |Minister of Finance (Finansminister) | |July 4620 |- |Department of Defence (Forsvarsdepartementet) |Minister of Defence (Forsvarsminister) | |July 4620 |- |Department of Justice (Justisdepartementet) |Minister of Justice (Justisminister) | |July 4620 |- |Department of Infrastructure and Transport (Samferdsels-og '' ''infrastrukturdepartementet) |Minister of Infrastructure and Transport (Samferdsels-og '' ''infrastrukturminister) | |July 4620 |- |Department of Health and Social Services (Helse- og sosiale tjenestersdepartementet) |Minister of Health and Social Services (Helse-og sosiale tjenesterminister) | |July 4620 |- |Department of Education and Culture (Kunnskaps-og Kulturdepartmentet) |Minister of Education and Culture (Kunnskaps-og Kulturminister) | |July 4620 |- |Department of Science and Technology (Vitenskapsdepartementet) |Minister of Science and Technology (V''itenskaps- og teknologiminister'') | |July 4620 |- |Department of Food and Agriculture (Landbruks- og matdepartementet) |Minister of Food and Agriculture (Landbruks- og matminister) | |July 4620 |- |Department of the Environment and Tourism (Miljøvern-og turismedepartementet) |Minister of the Environment and Tourism (Miljøvern-og turismeminister) '' | |July 4620 |- |Department of Trade and Industry (''Nærings- og handelsdepartementet) |Minister of Trade and Industry (Nærings- og handelsminister) | |July 4620 |}Category:Government and politics of Kazulia Category:Kazulia